A Tie of Love
by AnnabethX
Summary: Srry not very good with language... worst subject in school . hate it too


Chapter one

A friend settles by…

Percy abandoned me to help his dad fix up a huge wreck that hit his palace. So that's why he left me alone, Mom didn't know about this, but she was fine with Sea weed brain being my boyfriend, or at least for now… I guess, I'm on my own. I won't be coming back to camp, not now. Percy, of jezzz, what will he do to me when he finds out I'm going to a new school. Oh well, deal with later, do now. Anyway, This is my last day at Hichback School! "Annabeth! You coming! You're going to be late!" I was at my mom's place, first time actually. "Coming, just a sec…" I stared at the last picture of seaweed brain, "See you in few weeks, Bubbles."

I was nervous, even though I was use to this, many teacher said we will have many new students today. So many people looking at my Half-Blood shirt. Athena, Mom took me to this school because, every one knew I was a demigod, "Um…" A gril walked up to me with a shirt that said, 'Artemis rules!' She smiled brightly, "Hey, are you Annabeth, daughter of Athena?" She had pink hair with a red bow on the left side, "Yeah…" "I'm daughter of Artemis, Ceilia. We're soo going to be friends, here." I glanced at her, "This is the last day though." "Your mom signed us up for summer camp to!" She gave me a bracelet. "Oh that thing again," I heard a guy laughing behind me, "Oh, don't mind them, son's of Aphrodite are so annoying." I nodded. The guy walked up to me, "Hey, there's a prom tonight, want to dance with me?" I punched in the guts and sneered, "To bad, Because I've got my boyfriend hooked up with me, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to mess with him." Ceilia pulled out her knife and pointed it at his neck, "Yeah Steve, Annabeth, let's get out of here." I stopped her, "One more thing I want to do," I kicked Steve into the wall. Blood was dripping from his mouth, "Looks like the bad girl wants a fight, but don't worry, I'll go easy, since you look so cute when you're mad." I then heard people gasping. Foot steps of water dripping rang in my ears. My eye's widened, _Percy?_ I truned around as soon as I could and there, stood my loving seaweed brain. "Annabeth, what are-" I ran with tears dropping down my face, "Don't leave me anymore!" Percy wrapped his arms around me, "I won't, come on lets go some where else." "Is she going to be ok?" I heard Ceilia's voice behind me, "I suppose, if the crowd doesn't follow us." She smiled and nodded, "Ok folks, shows over, come on, go… do, your… um… things you need to do." She turned around, "Good luck with cheerin' her up."

We went to the school top floor out side. I was no longer crying, "Why did I leave?" Percy rolled his eyes, "Because you felt like it." I slapped him lightly on the chest, "That's not an answer." It started to rain hard, "You have an umbrella?" He waved his hand and all the rain stopped, time froze, "I'm going here for school to Wise Girl, I'll see you every day." I rolled my eyes, "Luckily…" He chuckled, "I have to go soon though, I'm can't to be hear, But you know, I'll visit." He smiled the vanished in a blink.

Chapter 2

Trouble's my middle name…

The next year past and Percy came by, week by week. Yet still I wanted him to stay here because today was the start of trouble.

"Hey honey, prom's tonight. Who you going to invite?" Steve was being a real jerk now, "I suppose that means I should slice you in half ?" I took out my knife and held it at his neck, "You're a total _blackas_." His gang laughed, "She's calling me an Idiot, but don't worry a girl with some spice is my type." He smiled, and then I noticed, his two teeth were sharp, his eye's glew red, and his smile, now was evil, "You're a vampire, obviously." I knew how to kill one and face one but, question was could I face one. School ended with a pain because Ceilia got into a fright with some Ares kids and got bruises all over.

I shut the door, seeing Ceilia sighing at Aphrodite laying on out bed, "Get off." I felt like punching her right then and there, but what good would that do, "I hate those sons of mine, Vampire, so ugly. But you, Percy heard about the prom tonight and is coming at 6, just to let you know." Ceilia yawned, "I think I'll just snooze other than go dancing." Aphrodite laughed, "Ceilia, dear, go. Let Luke ask you to the dance." Ceilia blushed, "Not true, Not possible." I looked at her, "Luke Castellan?" Listen, Luke is now alive, pretty weird huh, well, Nico asked his father, Hades to bring Luke back, and now, TADA, he's back to life. Ceilia nodded, "He's so hot…" Aphrodite chew her gum, "He likes you and is planning to ask you to the prom in the hall, now." Ceilia's eyes widened, "Science!" she shouted and ran off with her books. I stared at her, "I guess I should be going to the prom now."

Percy was there and we danced, "Rachel asked me out, And we're going to my dad's place for a week, You wan to come Annabeth?" I pushed him away, "No! If you want to hang out with that mortal, I'm not going t mess up your fiancés dream! Just go! I hate you! I can't belive you would say that Percy!"I ran away to the hall where no one was there exept for Steve "Annabeth has a boy friend! Come on guys, she to pretty to be with a jerk like that!" I ran to the exit doors, then out side. It was raining hard. I turned around just to see Steve shoot a fireball at me. I was to afraid to move but instead, Ceilia came in front of me yelled out an immune spell. She kneeled down like she was about lunge her attack. Steve laughed, "Looks like little tiger wants a rematch." She sneered, "Trust me, it won't be much of a rematch this time." Steve threw a dagger straight at Ceilia's face, luckily she turned her head sideways and dodged it. She took out her bracelet and through it at him. It glowed like a light that never stopped shining. Steve screamed, "Put that light away, ok! I give up!" The light darkened. Steve laughed evilly, and disappeared. Ceilia ran behind me and pushed me forward. I turned around seeing that Ceilia and kneeling down staring at her waist which was red from blood. I started to cry, "Why?" I whispered as I fell to my knees. Ceilia fell down on my lap. Ceilia yelled out one last thing, "Vampires! Stupid!" A tear trickled down my face. And with on last heart beat, she was gone. I ran shouting his name, thinking he could bring her back, "Percy! Where are you! I need you now!" Steve was still ganging on to me. I screamed, "PERCY!" I kept running and saying his name yet nothing came back. I ran all the way to the cold ocean and I heard him,_ I'm coming_. I screamed at the gang, "Get away!" Steve was still running, "Steve is not our boss, he's a crazy man. We're half bloods, run to the ocean and hurry. We can't hold him much longer." I started crying, "Why does every one need to die, just for me?" I ran, "Percy! Where are you! I regret what I said at the dance! Please help! Percy I love you!"

I heard her scream, "What's up with Annabeth Percy? Seems like she needs you know." I sneered, still not eating my food, "She's got someone else, she doesn't need _me_. In fact-" Rachel gave me the, "_Go_." Eyes. I rolled m eyes, "What about you?" Rachel got up and brushed the dust off her shirt, "I'll go back to where I live, I'm going to a school like I said." I blushed, "Oh, right…" Rachel left and I took off to the surface.

"Percy! I knelt to the ground, to tired to run, or walk, "Percy! Please…" I felt a pain on my hip, "Percy…" Then my vision went blank. The last things I heard was my name.

I sat up seeing fire works with Percy sitting right next to me, "Percy?" He rubbed my head, "Who do you think Wise Girl?" I hugged him as tight as I could and smiled at his beautiful green eyes, "You were late seaweed brain, like you always are." I kissed him on the lips. I was going to pull back, but instead he grabbed me by the shirt and kissed me back. I saw a flash behind me, "Oh please Aphrodite." She chuckled, "Just like a fairy tale…" The waves started pulling us in. I saw Percy's dad standing up and crossing his arms, "Hello love birds…" Then I noticed, all the gods where watching us, including Hades and mom. I started to blush, "Please, do stop staring. Athena covered her mouth, "Annabeth…" I stared at her, "Yes…" Then I saw a smile on her face, "You never told me that Percy was your boy friend!" Ok, maybe she wasn't ok with it. But at least I got a kiss, so what does that do? I think you all know.

Authors note: I might make another one continuing this story, please tell me suggestions, or revises. Also tell me if you like it, because I'm writing a story of my own


End file.
